


Oscuridad Interna

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Relatos Jónicos [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Mention of Zed/Kayn, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Xenophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: A veces uno no es del todo consciente de lo que se desea, sobre todo cuando se fantasea mucho.  Pero cuando lo obtienes... Puede llegar a ser mejor de lo planeado....Solo que Kayn se equivoco de fantasía.





	Oscuridad Interna

**Author's Note:**

> Hola vale, hice una casita en el Rhaast/Kayn y no me voy a salir de ahí

Caminaban juntos por los largos pasillos de la orden. Las miradas no se posaban en ellos. Eran dos más entre ellos, las tareas diarias mantenían a los estudiantes los suficiente ocupados como para no querer fisgonear ante la escena.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron ante su llegada y la luz del pasillo inundó la estancia dibujando un cuadro de luz en medio, a los lados la oscuridad continuaba reinando imperturbable, las notas de polvo danzaban suavemente en el aire. Un bufido escapó de los labios de uno de los presentes, Kayn estaba claramente fastidiado.

— Insisto por tu bien— Eran palabras dulces, pero no eran dichas con suavidad. Casi podría tratarse de un regaño.

La mano que lo sostenía por el hombro lo abandonó, dejó una marca caliente de la que no fue consciente y se adentró entre las sombras del salón. Kayn siguió ciegamente a su maestro tras cerrar las puertas detrás de si. Las sombras nunca habían sido un obstáculo para ellos, podía saber dónde estaba su maestro ahora. Buscaba con calma en la mesa de meditación las velas y los cerillos. Kayn simplemente buscaba ocupar su lugar en medio de aquel lugar.

Otra vez la mano de su maestro se posó en su hombro, la sensación volvió por todo su cuerpo. Y una pupila roja despertó en la oscuridad.

Kayn no podía ver el rostro de su maestro, pero estaba seguro de la expresión que habría en su rostro. Contuvo el aliento y sonrió pedante. Zed finalmente encendió la vela en la mesa. Su figura se mostraba orgullosa, y la luz solo enmarcaba aún mejor su escultural figura. Kayn apretó el mango de Rhaast.

— Como siempre, dos horas de meditación, la vela se consumirá al terminar, si no vengo por ti, acoplate al entrenamiento en los patios—

— Ya sé eso, ¿Por qué debo de ir?—

La mirada de Zed colocó en su lugar a Kayn mejor de lo que las palabras pudiesen haberlo hecho. El calor recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza nuevamente, pudo escuchar a Rhaast quejarse abiertamente en su mente.

“ _No eres nada para el”_

_“Él se preocupa por mí”_  respondía Kayn, sin restarle atención a Zed.

— Que te quede claro — sentencia Zed.

Cuando era menor, aquello hubiese venido con un tirón de cabellos o una tunda. Siempre había sido un boca suelta, es algo que no había cambiado ni siquiera al crecer. Y Zed entre todos era el único que le tenía paciencia. Y el único que había puesto una mano encima suyo. Recordó con cierto deseo oscuro muchas de las tundas que vinieron de su mano.

Zed no dijo nada más, abandonó la habitación en absoluto silencio. Solo supo que se había ido cuando una fina línea blanca dibujo su figura a contraluz.

Kayn se posicionó, se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo. Colocó la guadaña de Rhaast entre sus piernas y acarició su mango pensativo. Hubo una vez donde Zed lo molió a palos con una varilla, recordaba cuanto había ardido sus nalgas. Se había merecido aquello. Pero ahora lo recordaba sin rencor.

_“Ponerte duro por unas nalgadas...eres sucio"_

— Lo dice el que no se va cuando me masturbo—

Dos horas de meditación para controlar el poder que Rhaast podría influenciar en el. Sabía muy bien que Zed no era el más adepto a meditar. Pero su guía parecía tener resultado con los días.

Por supuesto, Rhaast no respondió. Su mirada roja lo juzgaba en silencio desde su sitio. Kayn sentía el cosquilleo febril de una erección entre sus piernas con solo recordar la palma firme de Zed en su hombro, la caricia gentil que había dejado amparado en la oscuridad. Qué sucio era de su parte pensar de ese modo sobre Zed.

_“Eres un niño delante de sus ojos, ¿No es frustrante? Te pones caliente como una puta, y una barata”_

Kayn cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo.

— No importa, estoy bien así—

Rhaast rió cerca suyo, a veces sonaba tan lejos, a veces en su mente, a veces a su espalda. Particularmente hoy lo escuchaba tan cerca que si no lo tuviera entre sus piernas encima, juraría que tenía a Rhaast encima suyo. Pero era imposible, eso no podría ocurrir. Rhaast continuó burlándose de él, mofándose de su libido de puta, de cómo seguro se correría como una perra sí Zed lo molía a palos como en el pasado. Kayn lo ignoró con todas sus fuerzas, ignoró a su propio cuerpo.

 

Mata al cuerpo.

Mata a la mente.

 

Desde niño había aprendido a interiorizarse con las sombras. La meditación era...como sumergirse en un lago, un lago profundo donde podía ser difícil respirar. Pero él había aprendido a nadar en el. Flotaba en medio, las sombras frías lamían su cuerpo, siempre desnudo, expuesto a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Mata al cuerpo. Mata a la mente.

Dejó de oír a Rhaast, dejo de ver la vela y se sumió en la profunda meditación. El mundo pareció desaparecer en ese instante, y el infinito se lo tragó.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. La luz tenue de la vela iluminaba desde lejos en una esquina. Sus pies desnudos tocaban el suelo, húmedo y frío. Respiro hondo y suave, sintió un viento helado recorrer su cuerpo. Optó por la postura de meditación de nuevo. La llama de la vela parpadeo. Su luz se volvió opaca, como si un velo la cubriera, Kayn intento no pensar. Controlar todo a su alrededor.

La vela se apagó.

Unas pisadas fuertes inundaron el silencio en la oscuridad. Kayn abrió los ojos, el frío respondió. No podía oír de donde provenían los pasos, eran cercanos. Se detuvieron y rasparon el suelo. Contuvo el aliento un momento, recordó las pisadas de Zed, cuando se molestaba raspaba el suelo con la suela de las botas. El frío del piso pasó a ser ignorado de golpe cuando el mismo calor de hace unos momentos volvía a correr por su cuerpo tan rápido como la adrenalina en el campo de batalla.

Jadeo hondo, y sintió el cosquilleo renovado en sus piernas. No podía haberse dormido, no, estaba muy seguro que continuaba despierto, solo en trance. Sus sueños nunca eran tan detallados. Nunca soñaba con Zed. Estaba recorriendo espacios en su mente que nunca pensó en visitar. Los pasos volvieron.

La oscuridad nunca había sido un obstáculo para kayn, se sentía uno con ella. Sintió la presencia en su espalda. Silenciosa. Se atrevió a adivinar.

—¿Zed?—

Nadie respondió. Una mano fuerte lo tomó del cuello. Lo que adivino que era aquellos guantes filosos que usaba su maestro lo acariciaron al borde de rasguñarlo. Fue inevitable que su erección no creciera más.

— Zed— jadeo con ansias Kayn, deseando que fuera él.

Lo retuvo de la espalda. Las garras del guante pasearon por su espalda y lo tomaron del pelo. Halaron del cabello con fuerza. Kayn gimió suave, gustándole la agresividad de aquella acción. Y en cuestión de minutos lo arrastró al frente del cabello. Kayn se dejó dócil hasta que un cuerpo se encimo sobre él y lo atrapó por el cuello. La voz se le ahogó en la garganta. Las ganas se enterraron en su piel y un par de ojos rubíes le devolvieron la mirada.

La erección entre sus piernas creció, la sintió pegarse a su vientre. Y deseoso llevó sus manos a su rostro, quería sentir su mentón, sus labios. Aferrarse a sus hombros cuando lo tomara con aquella violencia.

Pero lo vio, por primera vez en la oscuridad logro verlo.

Rhaast rió seco, profundo y gutural contra su oreja. Pero la erección de Kayn no disminuyó, lo vio como lo había visto antes en alguna de sus pesadillas, aquellas en las que tomaba su cuerpo y lo tiraba al olvido. Pero ahí estaba él, y ahí estaba Kayn. Juntos pero separados. Reconocía su cuerpo tomado por el darkin. Pero era el, solo Rhaast.

— Esto es lo que querías, como las perras baratas… que te tomen con agresividad — No eran guantes, eran sus manos, sus garras de verdad. El pulso en su cuello aumento, y tembló lastimeramente de los pies a la cabeza.

— Que te violen— Siceo Rhaast contra su rostro.

— _Sí—_ Gimió kayn.

— Sí, sí, ábrete como la pequeña perra que eres— escuchaba su voz contra su oreja. Sentía sus garras por todo su cuerpo. Le rasguña, deja marcas. Su boca cerca de la suya, su lengua es viscosa. Su aliento es caliente.

Sus manos lo abren de piernas, Kayn se lo hace facil, cede sonriente. Se acaricia el pecho, y baja seductor sus manos a su miembro, le da unas fuertes caricias, babea desde la punta, el glande está rojo, quiere masturbarse hasta acabar. Pero Rhaast quiere otras cosas. Parece no pensar más que en cogerse a Kayn y hacerlo llorar en el camino.

Sus garras no son delicadas con el. Su boca muerde todo a su paso.

— Grita como la puta que eres—

— _Sí —_

Rhaast abre la boca y babea el miembro de Kayn. Es caliente, lo hace soltar un rosario de gemillidos necesitados. Jadea y su mirada se ensarta libidinosa en la extraña anatomía del Darkin. Similar a la de un hombre, la forma es inusual; pero el tamaño promete. Lo toma de las caderas como si pesara nada, coloca sus piernas en sus hombros, Kayn saca la lengua, jadea como un perro. Puede ver la sonrisa de Rhaast, puede sentir como la saliva corre entre sus piernas, como su miembro duro se mete entre sus glúteos y cómo lo penetra. No hay piedad, no hay cuidado, es agresivo, rudo. Es todo lo que quiere.

— Si, Zeed, Zed— grita Kayn, llora por el ardor. Pero está excitado.

Las garras de Rhaast marcan sus muslos y su miembro lo golpea de nuevo, más rápido y más insistente.

— Rhaast, dilo pervertido di mi nombre, Rhaast— y lo embiste sin miramientos.

Tiembla, el ardor se mezcla con lo caliente de aquel miembro húmedo y pulsante. Las garras lastimandolo. Rhaast no le permitía fantasear.

— Rhaa _aast—_

No tiene compasión, no tiene cuidado. Sus caderas chocan con un ruido sordo y húmedo. Hacen eco en todo el sitio, es _hipnotizante._

_Lo siente en todo su cuerpo, invandiendolo, no va a detenerse hasta que acabe…_

Pierde la concentración. Abre los ojos agitado y se encuentra a si mismo apretando con fuerza el mango de la guadaña, la vela lleva ya rato encendida, puede ver la cera corrida en su sitio, pasó mucho tiempo meditando. Respira hondo, caliente, le duele de lo excitado que está.

_“Si tuviera mi propio cuerpo, te pondría en tu sitio”_

Kayn aprieta los ojos, eso le excita. Mide el tiempo con la cera de la vela, aún tiene tiempo. Se apura en bajarse los pantalones, no toma ni siquiera el tiempo es deshacerse del fundoshi, saca por un lado su sexo, está rojo, el contraste que hace con la tela blanca, húmeda de líquido pre seminal.

_“Sucio… sucio”_ no, no es una reprimenda. La voz de Rhaast suena como la de un predador.

Kayn no puede más, se toma desde la base, apretando con cierto desespero los testículos y sube rápido hasta la cabeza. Exprime su sexo, usa su pre semen para masturbarse mejor.

_“Quien lo diria..el supuesto elegido, masturbándose como una puta caliente”_

La voz de Rhaast suena cerca de su rostro, contra su boca, en su oído. Jura sentirlo. Por con la otra mano sostiene el mango, lo aprieta con fuerza. Asi como se masturba mueve su mano.

— uhmmm mmmm —

_“Solo quieres que te vea así, no le importas, el no sabe nada de ti”_

— ahh...ahh—

_“Yo sí te pondría en tu lugar, te la metería hasta que llorarás"_

_“Ni se te ocurra pensar en el, solo piensa en mí, en mi verga en tu culo de puta”_

Kayn aprieta más su sexo, lo siente venir, la voz de Rhaast está más cerca encima suyo, puede jurar que siente su saliva en su boca. Mordiéndose en un beso brusco que podría romperle los labios.

“ _Pequeña puta barata, te dejaría sin caminar, te haría adicto a mi verga”_

No puede más.

El ritmo de su mano se vuelve errático, más rápido, más, más. Y lo golpea la sensación. Sube por toda su columna, tiembla y aprieta los dedos, mientras se corre entre sus manos, gotas gruesas de semen, ha pasado rato desde que se tocó la última vez, se le nubla la vista y lo deja salir. Jadea extendido, quedó, hasta que se queda callado y se hecha de espaldas al suelo. El piso frío de madera le da escalofríos, se siente bien.

Escucha a Rhaast reírse, Kayn responde acariciando el mango de la guadaña.

— Ya… —

Rhaast solo atina a continuar riéndose. Kayn encuentra algo diferente en esa risa ahora, es más rasposa, placentera.

 

…

 

Zed no fue por el, Kayn tuvo tiempo de disfrutar su orgasmo y salir ileso de la situación. Caminaba ahora en dirección a los patios, sostiene la guadaña firme en su mano. El ojo de Rhaast cierne su mirada.

_“Podemos probarlo de nuevo en la noche, sé que quieres"_

— Mmph—

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Within Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337184) by [DieEis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis)




End file.
